Harry Potter and the Young Girl
by ElementIcy
Summary: There's a student at hogwarts, and her name is Hannah Smith. With some devious things going underway in first year, can her and Harry Potter stop it?


"Smith, Hannah!" Mcgonnagle called from the parchment in her hands. A young, petite girl, about 11, wrung her hands nervously and walked up to the dirty stool. She sat down on it, and the hat was plopped on her head. It covered her eyes.

"_Why hello there._" The sorting hat whispered into her head. She eeped, jumping slightly in her seet. "_There, there, child. No need to be afraid. Now, to see your personality..._" The hat trailed off, focusing on her head. "_My, you're difficult to sort, aren't you? Loyal, brave, smart, protective, you're like an icon of the light._" The hat chuckled. '_Uh, excuse me, ?_" Hannah said hesitantly. "_Yes, my child_?" The hat said back. '_Where do I belong, then?_' The hat paused for a few seconds. "_I would say…._HUFFLEPUFF!"

The house cheered, and Hannah stumbled off the stool, tripping, then blushing cutely as she made her way to the table.

HANNAHHARRYHANNAHHARRYHANNAHHARRY

Hannah was half-way through her meal when Dumbledore called her to his office.

"my dear girl", Dumbledore started, "It seems a phenomenom that has never occurred before in the halls of Hogwarts has occurred. The hat told me you are in need of a re-sorting. I did not think it was possible, but it is so." He patted on a stool next to him. "sit here, my dear child."

Hannah stood up, and sat on the stool, where the Hat was plopped on her head.

"_Hello again, Hannah._" The hat said, "_I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm afraid I didn't delve deep enough into your mind before."_

'_It's okay _' Hannah thought, staring upward with her large, amber, eyes. _'Just do your magic_'

"Albus," The hat said aloud. "I think she belongs in…ALBANLIDAMBEL!"

Dumbledore gasped. "But how can this be!? That is _not_ a house!"

"But it is, Albus." The sorting hat said seriously. "It was a house made by the founders in the beginning of the school. Nobody was ever sorted into the house before now. Albus…This little girl, she is the saviour of the light."

Dumblefore nodded. "Let it be so, then. Hannah." He turned to the little girl with wide brown eyes. "This is quite a predicament we're in, hm?" He smiled a grandfatherley smile. "We only have 4 tables for the 4 houses in the great hall. You'll sit in the Gryffindor table. You'll sleep in the dungeons with Mr. Severus Snape. He'll make sure you're well-accustmed to everythi—"

Just then, a boy burst into the room. He had short ebony and ivory hair, deep blue jewel-like eyes, dripping with smouldering emotions. "Dumbledore…" He hissed, sounding like and angry wild-cat! His voice was deep and dark. He had on a black dress shirt and slacks, and the hair that was swept to one side was not enough to cover his scar. "You've been putting on this charade and abusing me for too long!"

Dumbledore stared at the newcomer. The twinkle was gone from his icey-blue eyes.

Hannah gasped, looking at the boy. "Whatever do you mean, putting abusing you!?" She looked at him as she said this. He had a perfectly-chisled face, as if the gods themselves had made it. She blushed brilliantly, hiding her face with her long, soft, caramel-colored hair.

The boy looked at her with his soul-peircing, smouldering orbs. "Dumbledore has done things to me that has made me…what I am." He stared at her, perfect, white granite-like hands clenching into fists. "The worthless…useless." He moved closer, leaning down beside her."…" the boy smiled, revealing ivory teeth. The canines were sharpened down to perfect needle-like points. In fact, everything about him looked perfect. "…_vampire_ I am."

Hannah gasped brilliantly, then her hazel eyes softened. "But you can't be useless." She said. "Nobody is useless. _Everybody_ has a purpose for good, they just need to follow the right path." She gazed at him sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You must be so lonely…" She trailed off. "But don't worry, you'll always have a friend in me."

He touched her cheek softly. "Hannah…I could never be your friend. If you were not the kind of person you are, you would see that. Us vampires…we destroy everything." His eyes turned a deep, angry, smouldering red. "I _must_ find a way to destroy this CURSE!!" He shouted angrily, then calmed down, his eyes softer, but still red. "I am Harry, by the way."

"Harry Potter!? But how!?" Hannah said, her mahogany-colored eyes wideneing. She stared into his intense, red eyes. "How?" She whispered.

"…Yes." Harry said, pushing his bangs away from his face. His scar was revealed, only different. A triangle. "My relatives, they…hired people to experiment on me…turning me into what I am" he clenched his fists." "AND DUMBLYDORE DID NOTHING TO STOP THEM!"

Hannah whirled around and glared at Dumbledore, who was standing silently. "You! How could you do this to him!?" She choked back a sob, then grabbed Harry's hands. "Come, Harry. You'll be welcomed in my new house." She ran out the door. Dumbledore tried to stop her, but was blocked by a giant, white, glowing barrier.

Harry followed her like a pet vampire. "A new house…" Harry breathed. "The legends say a new house would be made for the prophesized one. An angel house."

Hannah blushed. "The sorting hat said I was the light's saviour, but I don't believe that!" She said, moving her hands all about. "Really, I'm just a normal half-blood! Oomph!" She tripped, and closed her eyes, putting her hands out in front of her in hopes of breaking her fall.

Harry used his super-speed and caught her, pulling her upright, staring into her cinnamon eyes.

"Harry…" Hannah breathed, blushing. Harry's gaze went from the blood welling up in her cheeks, to her lips. He swallowed.

"Five points from Albanlidambel." A voice behind them drawled. Hannah twirled around. A handsome man, obviously a professor, stood there. He had pale skin, deep black eyes, and slightly-greasy hair.

Harry stared at Snape with something approaching loathing. "5 points from f*** you, that's why."

"Another 5 points for your cheek, Potter." Snape said smoothly in his rich voice. He sent an unreadable glance towards Hannah, almost as if he was looking for something, before turning around in a dramatic fashion and stalking away, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Gosh…" Hannah said. "Who is that?"

"That was Severus Snape." Harry growled, his eyes going from light red to black like Snape's own. "F*** him."

"A teacher, then." Hannah said, opening the door to their quarters." They sat on the couch in comfortable silence for a while, then Hannah said, "You know, I have a bad feeling about Professor Quirrel."

_lol, so that's my first fic! Please don't flame, im really sensitive to that stuff. My older sister helped edit and spellcheck, so thank her too. And cliffhanger1 why does Hannah have a bad feeling about qurrel? Wait for the next chappy and see!_


End file.
